


Close to the Heart

by serenityabrin



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/pseuds/serenityabrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Herald to the King, Elrond left Lindon to deliver a message to Celebrimbor.  Elrond's traveling companions return without him and Gil-galad has no news of his fate.  When Elrond finally returns, the tidings he bears will change the course of their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catalectic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalectic/gifts).



Gil-galad did his best to keep his expression impassive as he waited for Elrond to appear. His Herald had been gone longer than expected on his errand to Eregion, and the Guards of the Watch had reported Elrond had returned at speed.

Something was wrong.

But Gil-galad could not indulge himself in useless pacing or even finger-tapping as he was sitting upon his throne where all his court could see him. The Great Hall was filled with Gil-galad's lords, advisors, and generals. Círdan had arrived recently with news from Númenor, and many eyes turned towards him as the people whispered to each other.

The whole city was rife with rumors of a rising evil, and they all looked to Gil-galad for reassurance and stability. The King could not appear anything less than strong, confident, and in control.

Gil-galad would give his people what they needed, but he would not delight in it. However, even he was hard-pressed to remain still and unaffected when Elrond finally entered the Great Hall and strode forward to kneel before his King.

The relief Gil-galad had felt initially upon seeing that Elrond was whole and safe was immediately tempered by the grave look his Herald bore.

Yes, something was very wrong.

"Hail, Gil-galad Ereninon, High King of the Noldor!" Elrond's voice rang throughout the hall, but his tone was flat and devoid of emotion. "I am come with tidings from Eregion."

Gil-galad matched his Herald's expressionless tone, "We expected to hear from you several weeks ago. No word has preceded you."

Finally Elrond lifted his head to look Gil-galad in the eyes. His face was grim but his words were still calm. "I beg indulgence for the breach in protocol, but I would have outpaced any news I sent before me. May I be bold, my King, and ask for a further indulgence?"

Eyebrow inching up, Gil-galad could not wholly hide his surprise. Elrond liked the formalities of court as little as Gil-galad himself, but he had always played his part perfectly. That he would forego the courtesies of court, and so bluntly too, boded only ill.

Despite the unease slithering up his spine at his Herald's uncharacteristic graveness and the unusual manner of his return, Gil-galad nodded his acceptance of the request.

Elrond continued his strange behavior by standing without waiting for leave. "I beg you to call Council, my King. I bear a message from Lord Celebrimbor that must be heard and attended to with all haste."

Frowning openly now, Gil-galad nonetheless signaled for Council to be called. Even as the King did so, Elrond continued, "Lord Celebrimbor sent also messages for the King and Lord Círdan that should be heard ere the Council begins. Grant your servant pardon for insisting that you attend to their content forthwith."

He looked ready to drag Gil-galad and Círdan out the door, and that was enough to convince Gil-galad to forego any further formalities.

A glance at Círdan showed his old foster father understood the urgency. Círdan waited only for Gil-galad to lead the way.

Not bothering with any final remarks, Gil-galad merely nodded and stood.

 

*********

 

They did not chance speaking until they were safely behind Gil-galad's study doors, and it was a sore trial for the King. As he walked beside his Herald, Gil-galad could see how tense Elrond was. He was clutching a small pouch in one hand, and his knuckles were white with the force of his grip.

Gil-galad wished he could wrap Elrond in a hug and undo whatever had caused this distress.

But theirs had never been a relationship of freedom.

Círdan was family though, so as soon as the study doors closed, Gil-galad immediately turned to Elrond and demanded, "What is it? What has happened?"

He would have grabbed Elrond's shoulders to emphasize his demand, but Elrond ducked away before he could. One-handed, he went to every window and shut them tight.

Círdan and Gil-galad shared a concerned look. "Elrond?"

However, Elrond remained silent. Not until every window was latched and every door barred did he finally turn his attention to the waiting Elves.

"Celebrimbor has entrusted me with the greatest of secrets," Elrond said, beckoning Gil-galad and Círdan to the table. With his other hand, he made to empty the pouch, but his fingers did not immediately cooperate. He had held too hard for too long and had to pry his fingers away with effort.

It concerned Gil-galad.

But the King's attention was soon diverted by the contents of the little pouch Elrond carried. Out spilled two little rings. Gil-galad had only seen them once before when Celebrimbor had admitted to their existence, but there was no mistaking what they were.

"By Ulmo's beard!" Círdan muttered. "Is that . . .?"

"Two of the Three Rings," Elrond confirmed. "Celebrimbor wishes that you take them and keep them hidden. He entrusted them to me in the greatest secrecy. No one else knows that I have them. Celebrimbor says that so long as Sauron has his new Ring, these Rings cannot be borne openly. But they cannot fall into his hands."

Círdan looked troubled. "No, indeed. But I am not sure . . ."

Gil-galad could feel their eyes upon him, but his focus was on the two little rings before him.

"What of the third Ring?"

"Celebrimbor did not say," Elrond said. "But I believe it is with Galadriel. I saw her handmaiden slip away into the night when I arrived in Ost-in-Edhil. If I had not known her, I would not have marked her. She acted with furtiveness, which the carrying of one of the Three Rings would explain."

Gil-galad was silent, weighing all that Elrond had said and all that he had not said. He considered the implications of this gift, and his heart grew heavy with dread.

Finally he reached out and took the rings.

"Very well. We shall hide them for now. But I should like to speak to Celebrimbor about this. Why did he not present these to us himself?"

Elrond's expression remained grave. "Celebrimbor fears that Sauron will attack Ost-in-Edhil to take the Rings of Power. He is fortifying the city and asks for reinforcements and supplies. That is why I asked you to call Council. I fear that we will need to muster our strength in haste. Already the roads grow dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Gil-galad's tone was sharp. He disliked the idea of orcs in his land, but he was disquieted even more at the notion that Elrond might have been in danger.

Elrond doubtless knew his King's heart, but he calmly replied, "Four times I was almost ensnared in conflict with orcs. I avoided them rather than engaging and possibly endangering the Rings, but it added to my delay, and now I fear for Celebrimbor. I counseled him to empty his city and to send his people here. But I fear that Celebrimbor has underestimated the hatred Sauron bears the Elves, and the Gwaith-i-Mírdan in particular. He will come down hardest upon them."

"I agree," Círdan said. "But it will take him time to gather strength enough to assault Eriador."

Gil-galad shook his head. "Doubt not that Sauron has such a force at the ready. He would not have worn his Ring if he had not been prepared for war."

"But he thought his Ring would give him control over Elves," Círdan argued. "We have that advantage. He did not understand our strength, and he did not master us."

"That would not--" Gil-galad prepared to counter but Elrond stepped in.

"We will debate these points in the Council meeting. And we should not delay. I looked into Sauron's eyes when you refused to treat with him. I would not bet against the anger that drives him. We should not treat him lightly."

"No, of course not. You are quite right." Círdan turned to the door but paused when he saw Gil-galad had not moved.

"I would like a moment with my Herald. We shall attend shortly."

Círdan gave Gil-galad a long look before he nodded and slipped out the door. As soon as he was gone, Gil-galad moved around the table to stand nearer to Elrond.

"I was worried about you," he said, reaching out to touch Elrond's cheek.

Elrond offered a faint smile. "I wish I could say that your concern was unfounded, but I fear that dark days have come. We really should not linger," he said, but he made no attempt to move. Indeed, he leaned his cheek into Gil-galad's touch.

Gil-galad gave Elrond a rueful look as he let his hand fall. "I know. I just . . . When your company returned without you and . . ." Gil-galad shook his head, unable to articulate how worried he'd been. "I need this moment. I _need_ to feel that you are safe."

He wrapped an arm around Elrond's waist and pulled him close. Elrond tucked himself under Gil-galad's chin as if he was made to fit there.

It was not nearly enough to feel Elrond's silken hair against his cheek, to feel the warmth of Elrond's breath against his neck, or the press of Elrond's solid form against his body. Foreboding had settled deep into Gil-galad's bones, and it would not shake loose so easily.

They had no luxury for that though. Far too soon, Elrond looked up and Gil-galad knew they could waste little more time for themselves.

Sometimes he really hated being king.

Catching Elrond's hand, Gil-galad kissed the bony knuckles. "In light of the extraordinary behavior of the King's Herald at Court and the ominous events they portend, I expect that the King and his Herald will have much to discuss tonight."

As always, Elrond followed his King's mind with unerring clarity. He gave Gil-galad an amused look, which heartened the King immensely. His Half-Elf should never look so troubled.

"Indeed," Elrond said, playing along. "I should imagine it might take all night to discuss the situation. Perhaps well into the morning too."

Gil-galad smiled. Some of the gloom lifted from his own heart to see the sparkle in Elrond's eyes. He ignored the very real possibility that Council might take all night or the fact that Elrond had clearly ridden hard and would probably fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It was enough for now to pretend that they had more freedom than they did and that they could carve out a moment for themselves the way normal Elves did. The promise of a peaceful moment together was enough to give Gil-galad patience and equanimity for the coming Council.

Elrond reached up to give Gil-galad a quick kiss, but that was all they could allow themselves right now.

Reluctantly Gil-galad let Elrond go. He returned the kingly mantle of solemnity and authority to his shoulders, letting none of his personal feelings reflect on his face. Elrond too wore a neutral expression, but there was regret in his eyes when they met Gil-galad's.

Regret and a promise.

As they departed to face the newest danger to beset the Elves, Gil-galad held that promise close to his heart.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to send a huge thank you to my betas. You guys were great to work with! All remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
